


I Have A Feeling. Make It Stop.

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Amell Wardens AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, admitting to feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites





	I Have A Feeling. Make It Stop.

Salvatore sat with his sister at the campfire, a drink in his hand. “Lonnie, what do I do?”

She looked up from her book, “What do you mean? I’m not a mind reader.”

“Zevran. He is, something. I feel warm when I think about him. And he, he. Handsome.” He drank from the bottle with a heavy sigh.

Solona giggled, “You’re feeling attracted to him, beyond the physical dear brother.”

He scowled, “Gross. Is this how you feel when you are with Alistair? How do you get anything done?”

“In the beginning, yeah, a little. But over time that nervousness fades and you get this steady feeling inside. If it’s the right person, I think.” She closed her book, a finger tucked in the pages to hold her place.

“So, time is how I make this stop? Time? Lonnie, I never took you for riddles.” He bumped his shoulder against hers.

She rolled her eyes, “Look, I’m not even suppose to be giving you advice, you’re the older one here, not me. But really, you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Be honest, don’t hide behind your usually grumpy exterior.”

“I am not grumpy young lady!” He pulled her book away, flipping open to a page. “What in the world are you reading anyway? None of this makes sense.”

Solona yanked the book back, clutching it to her chest. “Its cause you cant read Dwarven. And stop deflecting. Stop hiding.”

She pushed at his shoulder to make him stand, “Go! Talk to him! The worst he can say is no.”

“Lonnie, the worst he can say is yes. I wouldn’t know what to do, I’ve never…” He ran a hand over his face. “Fine. FINE. You win. Stupid, too smart for their own good sisters.” He muttered, standing and walking slowly over to Zevran’s tent.

“Zevran?” He whispered at the closed tent flap. “Can we talk?”

A blonde elf poked his head out, looking up at Salvatore. “Ah! My second favorite Amell! Come in, come in.” He held the tent open to allow the tall man inside.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, settling down on the bedroll, ankles crossed, eyes watching the mage.

Salvatore took in a deep breath, staring at the ground. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh? Pray tell, what is it?” Zevran purred, a smile curling his lips.

“I am attracted to you beyond the physical, and while you have a pleasing body, it is more than that and I know we haven’t done anything, I was just… Do you feel the same?” He closed his eyes, waiting for the laughter to sound.

A quick rustle was the only sound before suddenly, Zevran’s mouth was pressed against his own, devouring him, fingers tangled in his short hair. The nervousness fell away for a burning flame inside, it was exactly as Solona had said.

“Mi amor, I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
